


Germany

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [62]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: During Canon, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Germany

**Berlin** ****

Jake found himself leaving Berlin Central station and on his way to Park Inn, having felt obliged to follow Lynn-Marie when their initial meeting had been cut short by the fire alarm going off! They had lost touch in the hustle and bustle but when checking out Jake found himself presented with her contact information and the next stop on their European tour. Luckily Berlin was a relatively short journey away form Prague and Jake had booked himself a ticket on a train.

As he paced the streets he remembered to look out for the unusual tower. After obtaining her room number and floor he he thought about what on earth he was going to say. However as he knocked and stepped over the threshold, his temper flared and asked Lynne-Marie what on earth had led to her give this boy his name.

“You think I was going to lump him with he name Bobby Brown?! Anyway you are his father!”

“What the hell?! There is now way this kid can be mine, we only slept together once and I always use a condom!” As he said it though and looked in her eyes he remembered, the one time he had a condom break!

“You, you said you would deal with it! You were going to take the morning after pill!” Jake was dumbfounded, how was this happening..?!

“I bought it, had every intention of taking it but then I just couldn’t. Jake, listen I know this is a shock but ultimately it was my decision to make and I don’t want anything from you…” Jake reasoned this was true but it was still a huge shock to discover he was a father, damn those cheap condoms from the Wobbly Elm!

“Fuck!”

“Do you want to meet him; properly?”


End file.
